Communication between electronic devices via a wireless network is fast becoming the standard mode of communication around the world. In its simplest form, an electronic device that is capable of wireless communication is a radio that transmits and receives data using radio frequencies. Various countries designate specific channels and frequency ranges for unlicensed use by electronic devices. Accordingly, the electronic device should be configured to use specified channels and specified frequencies to comply with the regulations promulgated by the country in which the device is being used.
Communication cards are commonly used in electronic computer systems, such as notebook and desktop computers, to enable the systems to communicate with other devices and/or systems through a network. In particular, a wireless communication card, or wireless adapter card, allows the computer system to connect to the wireless network, e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN), for accessing the Internet or other systems on the network. Typically, a manufacturer of wireless adapter cards can provide cards having different configurations to meet the various communication regulations throughout the world. For instance, one wireless adapter card can be configured for the United States, while another card can be configured for Europe or Japan. Accordingly, depending on the country in which the computing device is used, an appropriate adapter card can be selected and installed.
Often, the computer system is assembled with the wireless adapter card installed so that the computer can provide out-of-the-box wireless functionality. To ensure that the appropriate wireless adapter card is installed, the consumer need only designate the country in which the computer will be used and the corresponding wireless adapter card can be selected and installed during the computer's assembly.
Computer manufacturers that assemble, sell and repair computers for consumers around the world typically stock several different wireless adapter cards having different configurations. Each differently configured adapter card is associated with a distinct part number, known as a stock keeping unit (SKU), because the cards are not interchangeable. Typically, the level of inventory for each part number is determined by a demand forecast. Nevertheless, if the demand forecast is inaccurate or if an order changes significantly (more or fewer units requested), surpluses or shortages of parts can result. In the event of a shortage, e.g., a particular adapter card is out-of-stock, the adapter card must be re-ordered, resulting in delays in delivering a shipment of computers. In the event of a surplus, the overstocked card can be returned to the card manufacturer for reconfiguration, but this results in additional expenses.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for configuring a communication card in a computer system. The method and system should simplify a manufacturer's inventory system for communication cards and reduce the likelihood of shortages or surpluses of particular communication cards. The present invention addresses such a need.